criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crime in Flames
Crime in Flames is the second case in Criminal Case: Lionheart Mysteries, and it is also the second case that takes place in The Suburbs. Plot While the team is recapping about their previous investigation, William received a call that there is an explosion in the gasoline station nearby, the chief partnered the player to their new recruit, Mia Harper to investigate the crime scene, and they found the lifeless burnt body of Fred Quicker, the witness of the previous murder case, found burned to death near to an exploded car. They also found a badge of an independent detective company, the LCIT's (Lionheart City Investigation Team) detective, Roger Dawson. He said that he also received a call from an anonymous number about the explosion. Lexie find out that he was beaten until he was knocked down, and then he was burned to death, and the killer exploded his' vehicle after the murder take place. She find out traces of potato chips in the victim, and she added it in the killer's profile. After gaining all of the evidences to arrest the killer, the team arrested Chris Carter, a known mafia gang leader. Chris said that he was only ordered by his ally, the Bulldogs for the exchange of gold bars, and they never gave them even a single one, and he hide in the dark place to hide. Judge Wesley sentenced him for life for the murder and to the explosion. The chief confronted the player to focus in the Bulldog's big plan after the incident. Post-trial, Nick asks for help to the team about the missing person poster, and the team find out that the missing person is Jayson Wills, the city's vice-mayor. The team tell him if he wants to hide his posters so no one can see it anymore, but Nick tell them that he wants to see the vice-mayor again because he is long gone in public service, but the team is still curious if Nick wants Jayson down in the position so, his son, Jerry will sit in the same position. Lillie talked to the team about her missing laptop, the team find the laptop, but t was hacked by someone in the guise of HCKR, Lyllie also found out that someone opened her laptop to delete confidential files of the Mayor's. Meanwhile, Carter helped the team in tracking down The Bulldogs and HCKR, and they found out that HCKR is working opposite of those of The Bulldogs, but HCKR hacks everything in his path to take down the gang, even the private files of the police department, and they also find out that another bombing will happen in the vice-mayor's house sooner or later, according to HCKR's tracks, and the team decided to follow HCKR's steps to find out if the vice-mayor is safe and they decided to go there before dawn. Profile Victim *'Fred Quicker '(Burned to death) Murder Weapon *Fire Killer *'Chris Carter' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect likes puzzles. *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect likes puzzles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes puzzles. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect likes puzzles. *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks sangria. *The suspect likes puzzles. *The suspect is left-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer likes puzzles. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has black hair. *The killer’s blood is A+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gasoline Station. (Clues: Victim's Body, Badge , Luggage; Victim identified: Fred Quicker) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Prerequisite: Gasoline Station investigated; Murder Weapon Found: Fire; Attributes: The killer drinks sangria) *Examine Badge. (Result: Inspector's Badge identified; New Suspect: Roger Steele) *Examine Luggage. (Result: Gold Bar) *Analyze Gold Bar. (03:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Redfern's Bar; Attributes: The killer likes puzzles) *Talk to Roger about the investigation. (Prerequisite: Inspector's Badge identified) *Investigate Redfern's Bar. (Prerequisite: Gold Bar analyzed; Clues: Weiss' Library Card, Glass of Sangria) *Examine Weiss' Library Card. (Result: Name revealed; New Suspect: Lillie Weiss) *Analyze Glass of Sangria. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Ethan Weeks) *Talk to the librarian about the murder. (Prerequisite: Library Card's Owner identified) *Tell why Ethan's prescence in the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Glass of Sangria analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 Star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Bus. (Available upon unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Electric Bill, Broken Button) *Examine Electric Bill. (Lea's name identified; New Suspect: Lea Williams) *Talk to Lea about those bills in the victim's house. (Prerequiste: Suspect's name identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bar Tables; Profile Updated: Lea drinks sangria) *Examine Broken Button. (Result: Button restored) *Analyze Button. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Chris Carter) *Talk to Chris about the clothes he borrowed from the victim. (Prerequisite: Button analyzed) *Investigate Dancing Pole. (Prerequisite: Lea interrogated; Clues: Footprint, Ice Bucket, Table Napkin) *Examine Mud. (Result: Shoeprint Identified) *Analyze Shoeprint. (01:00:00; Attributes: The killer is left-handed; Profile Updated: Roger drinks sangria, likes puzzles) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Diamond Ring) *Analyze Diamond Ring. (06:00:00) *Talk to Roger about the engagement ring he stole. (Prerequisite: Diamond Ring analyzed; Profile Updated: Roder is left-handed) *Examine Table Napkin. (Result: Incomplete Contact Number) *Examine Incomplete Contact Number. (Result: Number Identified) *Analyze Contact Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to Lillie about her contact with the victim. (Preresquisite: Contact Number analyzed; Profile Updated: Lilie likes puzzles) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Driver's Seat. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Cigarette Butt, Vacuum Flask) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva. (Result: Carter's Saliva identified) *Talk to Carter about leaving a cigarette in a public vehicle. (Prerequisite: Saliva identified; Profile Updated: Chris drinks sangria and he is left-handed, Lea dlikes puzzles and she is left-handed) *Examine Vacuum Flask. (Result: Gasoline) *Analyze Gasoline. (03:00:00; Profile Updated: Ethan drinks sangria) *Investigate Exploded Car. (All tasks must be completed first; Clues: Jerry Can, Match) *Examine Jerry Can. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (03:00:00; Attributes: The killer has black hair) *Examine Bloody Stone. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attributes: The killer's blood type is A+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Enemy Among Them (2/6) (1 Star) Enemy Among Them (2/6) *The mayor needs your help. (Available after unlocking Enemy Among Them) *Investigate Gas Station. (Prerequisite: Nick interrogated; Clues: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Poster) *Tell Nick why he needs the missing poster. (Prerequisite: Poster restored; Reward: Burger) *Lillie wants to talk to you. (Available after unlocking Enemy Among Them) *Investigate Redfern's Bar. (Prerequisite: Dolly interrogated; Clues: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop unlocked) *Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00) *Tell Lillie about the hacked gadget. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Reward: 10, 000 Coins) *Tell Carter why he did the murder. (All tasks must be completed first) *Investigate Bus. (Prerequisite: Carter interrogated; Clues: Bag of Money) *Examine Bag of Money. (Result: Map) *Analyze Map. (01:00:00) *Tell Carter about the bomb plot. (Prerequisite: Map analyzed; Reward: Gold Chain) *Move on into a new crime! (1 Star) Navigation Category:Cases in Lionheart City